


Поцелуй ниже пояса

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Сборник практик орального секса/стимуляций с разными персонажами. Истории не связаны друг с другом (возможно).Так, название частей строиться таким образом: имя(имена) персонажа(ей), который(ые) доставляет(ют) удовольствие + персонаж(и), который(ые) получает(ют) удовольствие. Например, "Ева Спарде" или "Данте и Вергилий Мундусу" (это не анонс).Бета — WTheF <3
Relationships: Dante/Lady (Devil May Cry), Dante/Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nico (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 22





	1. Неро Вергилию и Данте

**Author's Note:**

> Начинаю сразу с козырей. Всё предельно просто: минет, групповой секс и не совсем ER, но вот уже на грани, можно ещё добавить первый раз. И Нецензурная лексика
> 
> На самом деле я когда-то давно проводила небольшой опрос как раз для этой идеи, и там победил другой вариант. И он тоже будет с:

В кои-то веки близнецы стояли друг к другу так близко и вполне спокойны: не кусались, не щипались, не толкали друг друга и даже не спорили. Такое поведение было нонсенсом даже с учётом их нынешних романтических отношений: напротив, после образования такого рода связи братья стали чаще задирать друг друга — это, похоже, был своеобразный флирт.

Но иногда этот флирт выходил за рамки игривого тона, и сыновья Спарды всерьёз вспоминали о своём былом ожесточенном соперничестве, хотя, казалось, повод был совершенно незначительный. Совсем недавно это снова произошло, и причина была совсем глупой: мужчины не поделили, кто удостоится первым испытать на себе весьма посредственные навыки минета Неро. Всё началось с обычной словесной перепалки, где каждый пытался убедить другого в своём первостепенном праве провести членом по губам парня, что уже взбесило молодого охотника, а вскоре между ними вообще завязалась драка с угрозой порчи мебели. И Неро решил действовать.

А теперь они стояли так смирно и спокойно: Данте даже приобнял старшего брата за талию, а тот никак не отреагировал, разрешая, и, возможно, это того стоило, только парень всё равно слишком нервничал и корил себя за слишком длинный язык и пустую голову с плохими идеями. Но ничего, скоро и голова будет непустой, и язык найдёт своё применение — Неро, стоя на коленях, взволнованно смотрел на твердые прижатые к друг другу (как и их обладатели) члены. От одного только вида настолько больших органов у парня запершило в горле от фантомных ощущений переполненности, от чего щеки совсем потеряли свой первоначальный цвет, заменяя его на сочный оттенок вишневого. Наверное, чтобы лучше сочетаться с блестящими от смазки головками. Охотник неуверенно приподнял голову, чтобы взглянуть на сосредоточенных и настороженных близнецов. Кажется, они тоже немного переживали, но при этом вовсе не торопили младшего любовника, за что им огромное спасибо.

— Если ты не готов… — без укора начал отец. С такого ракурса он казался ещё выше, чем был на самом деле, однако вся его грозная отчуждённая аура будто бы рассосалась из-за слишком открытого положения и, наверное, бледного румянца на скулах. Парень, скорее всего, даже и не услышал бы, что тот говорит, очарованный слишком красивым видом мужчины, однако тут его внимание перехватил второй любовник.

— Мы можем отложить это, — закончил за брата дядя. Чёрт, вот именно это в близнецах подкашивало самообладание Неро: ему до дрожи в коленях нравились те редкие мгновения, когда сыновья Спарды действительно действовали сообща, будто являясь продолжением друг друга. Особенно сильно ему нравилось, когда это проявлялось во время секса.

— Ещё чего?! — возмутился он. Никто не должен сомневаться в его способностях! Даже если дело касается минетов.

Вот и сейчас он потерял способность здраво оценивать риски, поэтому сжал ладонью оба члена, чтобы сблизить их ещё сильнее, насколько мог широко открыл рот, наклонился и смял губами обе головки под аккомпанемент из двух, сливающихся в один, гортанных стонов. И это было не так страшно, как он себе представлял: приятные по фактуре, податливые, упругие и — чего он больше всего боялся — на вкус вполне терпимые. Смазка была какого-то специфического, не похожего ни на что другое вкуса, но при этом имела удивительно неплохой привкус. 

Пока парень привыкал к новым ощущениям, мужчины не стали его подгонять, но вместо этого положили свои ладони ему на голову с разных сторон, успокаивающе гладя короткие волосы за ушами, и открыто любовались видом любовника с растянутыми опухшими губами. Неро встретился с ними взглядами и оторопел, раскрывая рот ещё шире и выпуская головки наружу. 

— Блять… — смущенно выругался он и поспешно наклонился вновь, заглатывая в этот раз чуть больше — совсем немного, однако рот уже сводило от напряжения. Только охотник был настроен решительно, и такая мелочь не могла его остановить: он опустил голову ещё ниже, вбирая больше плоти и пытаясь втянуть щеки, только такой фокус у него не вышел — во рту и без того было слишком тесно.

— Чёрт, малыш… — простонал Данте передвинул свою ладонь на правую сторону лица любовника, ласково поглаживая кожу подушечками пальцев. 

Вергилий же ничего не сказал, просто передвинул руку на затылок сыну, не надавливая, но просто запуская пальцы в короткие волосы в поощрительном жесте. От этого Неро вздрогнул, свободной рукой ухватился за бедро отца, трогательно ища опоры в предстоящем движении, и опустил взгляд на члены смущаясь.

Он плавно наклонил голову ниже, тихо заполняя всю ротовую полость, а потом под небольшим углом стал подниматься вверх, глядя на напряженные лица близнецов — им приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы сдержать свой единый похотливый порыв податься бёдрами навстречу одновременно очень узкому и очень широкому ротику. Для этого младший брат даже повернулся лицом к старшему и укусил его в линию челюсти. Тогда старший развернулся тоже и в ответ укусил в губы, но при этом не спуская взгляда с парня на коленях. Близнецы целовались, высвобождая таким образом свои демонические желания, но не прекращали с трепетом смотреть на Неро.

Тот был слишком занят, чтобы попытаться снова прервать «потасовку» родственников, потому что он, оставив во рту только чувствительные головки, игрался с ними языком: проводил кончиком то по одной, то по другой, затем рисовал восьмерки по контурам, а потом протискивался им между плотно прижатыми органами и накрывал сверху, ощущая непривычное давление напряженной уздечкой. В это время молодой охотник смотрел вверх, на своих любовников, пытаясь понять, насколько им приятны его действия. Он очень старался, чтобы им угодить.

И, кажется, перестарался — внезапно его с двух сторон подхватили за подмышки и поставили на неустойчивые, дрожащие ноги, а затем поцеловали — каждый из братьев в свой уголок губ.

— Неро… — только и смог позвать его отец в то время, как Данте целовал трудолюбивые губы парня.

— Ну… ты даёшь… — чуть больше сказал дядя, когда настала очередь Вергилия выцеловывать очень старательного пацана, который точно заслужил от них куда большую похвалу.


	2. Спарда Еве

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Супружеский секс, так что безусловно ER, куннилингус, ксенофилия, длинный раздвоенный язык (не уверена, что такая метка есть, ну да ладно) и множественные оргазмы. ООС! Очень много ООСа, потому что не-ООСа для этих персонажев у нас нет. А ещё тут много флаффа, так что наслаждайтесь.
> 
> В первый раз пишу куни, так что это было так неожиданно и приятно ///
> 
> Надеюсь, вам понравится, и вы поделитесь этим в комментариях!

Спарда тихо рокотал, устроившись у ног своей молодой супруги. Он до сих пор не мог свыкнуться с мыслью о том, насколько прекрасная леди ему досталась. Его женщина — просто лучшая, единственная, кто была способна принять его всего, а не только человеческую оболочку, за которой он прятал пугающую иного человека демоническую природу. За это её хотелось как минимум боготворить, однако его истинная суть на такое была не способна. Поэтому он жадно присвоил себе это сокровище, с удовольствием развращая своими ласками.

И нисколько не жалел об этом эгоистичном акте, впрочем Ева тоже не жалела об этом, плавясь в его руках (лапах) каждую ночь. И это дало плоды — эта мысль вызывала у бывшего тёмного рыцаря радостную, вполне человеческую улыбку.

— Что-то не так, дорогой? — тревожно, но с жарким придыханием спросила супруга, слишком обеспокоенная его заминкой. Спарде пришлось сначала убрать язык обратно в рот с громким влажным звуком, а лишь потом ответить:

— Твой запах изменился, моя душа, — хлёсткий демонический тембр вовсе не сочетался с той нежностью, которую мужчина вкладывал в свои слова, хотя Еву всё полностью устраивало. — Теперь ты пахнешь мной, — он облизнулся, снова пробуя на вкус этот аромат. Это не был акт нарциссизма, просто само осознание того, что именно это значило, пробуждало в нём вполне естественные чувства гордости, любви и благодарности к этой восхитительной женщине.

— Но это же хорошо, да? Так и должно было произойти… — она улыбнулась и протянула руку вниз, чтобы погладить мужа у основания рога. Тот охотно подался вперёд, смакуя нехитрую ласку и счастливо жмурясь.

— Да, — демон высунул кончик языка, нежно облизывая мягкую кожу пястья, и усмехнулся, когда рука дёрнулась. — Продолжим? — Ева покраснела и кивнула. Тут же её ноги оказались у мужа на плечах, а его очень длинный язык метнулся вниз куда быстрее головы.

Его женщина всегда пахла чудесно, а сейчас — настолько хорошо, что попросту невозможно было сдерживать себя. Раздвоенный кончик очертил линию влажной расщелины, начиная и заканчивая свой путь с верхнего, крайне чувствительного места, от такого Ева чуть слышно простонала, сжимая свои ноги сильнее у мужчины за головой. Он метнул взгляд на вздёрнутый дрожащий подбородок супруги и снова надавил на ту же самую область, вслушиваясь в новый стон и довольно жмурясь от этого. Небольшой отросток так удобно ложился прямо между двумя кончиками языка, чем Спарда бессовестно пользовался, дразня его с разных сторон и выбивая из любимой всё новые и новые комплименты: Ева стонала, не сдерживая голоса, и прижимала его ногами ещё крепче, теряя голову от ощущений, а потом и вовсе потянула голову демона за рога поближе к своей промежности, шепча его имя.

Эти игры продолжались до тех пор, пока женщина не прогнулась особенно сильно с признанием:

— Спарда!.. — да, она призналась не словами, но чувственными интонациями благодарила его за ласки так, как могла лишь она одна. Спарда очень любил слышать своё имя в такой момент, а ещё чувствовать то, насколько сильным становится запах его женщины. Только это был далеко не конец.

Слизывая вкусный секрет, он немного увлёкся и проник внутрь лона, круговыми движениями очерчивая дрожащие после оргазма стенки. Это был изумительный вкус, вкусив который, он тоже терял голову, после чего происходили некоторые вещи, из-за которых его жене приходилось крепче хватать его за рога, чтобы не свалиться с постели. Но сегодня нужно было сдержаться чуть подольше, чтобы продемонстрировать всю свою признательность возлюбленной. Поэтому язык не выскользнул наружу, а наоборот: проник глубже. А потом уже вышел из дурманящей впадины, только чтобы проскользнуть обратно.

— Милый?.. — ей ещё сложно было говорить после пробивающего всё тело наслаждения, однако её было понятно без слов. Только ответить, не прерывая своих действий, мужчина всё равно не мог. А прерывать — не хотел. Он подхватил её за таз, чуть приподнимая и изменяя угол проникновения.

Язык входил в податливую расщелину легко, поэтому Спарда быстро смог набрать достойный темп движений, чтобы вызвать у супруги новые стоны и приятные судороги по всему телу. Хватило всего лишь пары десятков фрикций, и мышцы под его руками напряглись как струны, после чего любимая снова разнежилась по постели, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Ты сегодня в ударе, милый… — хрипло рассмеялась она, но смешки вскоре сменились ещё одним расслабленным стоном: Спарда выскальзывал из жены неохотно, и траектория его языка стала витиеватой, изгибистой, совсем неровной. Он будто бы не желал покидать её до последнего. А потом ещё и причмокнул, хотя до этого Ева сомневалась, что это вообще возможно. Это не помешало ей покраснеть сильнее и тяжело сглотнуть вязкую слюну.

— Просто я слишком рад новостям, и хотел поделиться этой радостью с тобой.

Ева улыбнулась, расцепляя и раздвигая ноги в разные стороны.

— Поделишься до конца? 

Спарда кивнул и облизнулся.


	3. Данте Вергилию

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Удержаться от присутствия Данвергов я не смогла, хотя мне бы хотелось попробовать и новые для себя пейринги. Ну тут постканон, ER, флафф, элементы юмора, минет и тихий секс? А, да, ещё, конечно, твинцест, но это и так понятно.
> 
> Я всего лишь хотела написать про Данте в белых пижамных штанах. Если подумать, то у него очень специфичный завтрак.

Вергилий сидел за рабочим столом своего младшего брата и, казалось, читал свежий номер утренней газеты. Однако, на самом деле, он лишь держал её в руках, небрежно сминая страницы, отчего те мялись и громко шуршали — этот звук заполнял тихий холл агентства. Глаза у мужчины были прикрыты, густые ресницы дрожали, а дыхание едва заметно сбилось с привычного ровного ритма. Ещё было не видно, но он прикусил щеку со внутренней стороны — и это уже можно было засчитать как победу несносного близнеца, который устроился у него между коленей.

Данте сегодня проснулся позже брата и обнаружил последнего за _своим_ столом. В любой другой момент он бы начал ссору, оскорбившись таким наглым покусительством на его территорию, но он был слишком сонным, чтобы разговаривать, и слишком игривым, чтобы не пристать к любовнику. Так что охотник, медленно моргая, опустился на колени без страха запятнать белые пижамные штаны и подполз под столом к брату, чтобы устроиться между приветливо раздвинутых ног и положить голову на бедро, руками обнимая мужчину поперёк талии. Данте глядел точно вверх, но видел только малоинтересные перевёрнутые газетные заголовки, поэтому лениво прикрыл глаза, зевнул и уткнулся носом в штанину, правой рукой поглаживая напряжённый живот близнеца.

Вергилий не отложил газету, но взял её лишь одной рукой и чуть отодвинул, чтобы окинуть взглядом младшего брата. Растяпа, как всегда. Свободной рукой он пригладил растрёпанные после сна волосы охотника, а затем вернулся к газете, изображая, что именно колонка с гороскопами ему сейчас неимоверно важна, однако оставляя снизу пространство, чтобы незаметно подглядывать за возлюбленным.

— Доброе утро, Данте, — буднично сказал он, но внятного ответа так и не услышал.

Данте опустил свою руку на резинку штанов, поглаживая одним пальцем её по контуру, а сам придвинулся чуть ближе и упёрся лбом в живот. Затем, вполне ожидаемо для брата, оттянул резинку в сторону и просунул внутрь вторую руку, сжимая полувставший член у основания в кольцо пальцев и начиная медленно водить им по всей увеличивающейся длине.

Вергилий прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на собственных приятных ощущениях. Брат действовал так непривычно: очень медленно, даже лениво и плавно — совсем непохоже на привычный бешеный ритм скачек. Но ему всё равно нравилась возможность ощутить фактуру исписанной мелкими шрамами ладони и горячее приближающееся дыхание. Не сбитое и нетерпеливое, а медленное, ленивое и горячее, как и сам его хозяин.

Данте опустил голову ниже и ласково потёрся щекой о твёрдый член любовника, а тот, не ожидая такой выходки, опустил взгляд вниз и со свистом втянул воздух, выказывая слабину. Мужчина, выловив этот взгляд, приветливо улыбнулся партнёру, подмигнул и прихватил губами основание ствола, задевая яичко. Теперь старший брат ещё сосредоточеннее уставился на страницы газеты, хотя черные буквы на белом фоне жутко прыгали, превращаясь в неровные кляксы, — слов было не разобрать.

Вергилий всегда знал, что у него просто невозможный младший брат и, казалось, уже давно привык к этому, но тот не переставал каждый раз удивлять всё сильнее и сильнее. Любовник опустился ниже, устраивая задницу на пятках, и вобрал в рот сначала одно яичко, посасывая и играясь с ним языком, а затем другое, явно добиваясь несдержанных стонов. Мужчина снова опустил взгляд из любопытства и тут же прикусил щеку: взгляд любовника растерял всю прежнюю сонливость и приобрел прежние озорные искры. Определённо, если бы сейчас рот близнеца не был занят, то он определённо сказал бы что-то такое, после чего получил бы весомую затрещину.

— Доброе утро, Вергилий, — всё же сказал Данте, освободив рот, усмехнулся и скосил взгляд на член перед собой, — Вергилий-младший, — да, он определённо напрашивался на подзатыльник.

— Заткнись, Данте, — спокойным голосом ответил Вергилий, только не своевременно: брат уже успел вобрать в рот член сразу на треть или около того, медленно перекатывая его от одной щеки до другой.

Данте был доволен своей выходкой, а точнее — реакцией любовника: сначала его глаза вспыхнули голубым огнём, а затем он зажмурился, кусая губы. Потом уже охотник ощутил ладонь на своём затылке, которая явно должна была задать ему ритм, только мужчина был достаточно упрям, чтобы полностью игнорировать давление руки, двигаясь в своём ритме. И этот ритм был до жути хорош для старшего брата, будто близнец даже лучше него самого знал, как доставить ему удовольствие. Вскоре комната наполнилась не только шелестом бумаги, но ещё тихим скрипом половиц под стулом и, конечно же, хлюпающими звуками смазки.

Вергилий едва сдерживался, чтобы не проиграть брату и не начать стонать в голос, но пока что он ещё просто рвал пальцами бумагу и стискивал зубы, только не волосы любовника — их мужчина аккуратно гладил, пытаясь привести в надлежащий вид. Младший полудемон смотрел на него, не мигая, хотя то и дело наклонял голову в разные стороны, вбирая член с каждым движение всё глубже до тех пор, пока не упёрся носом в линию роста волос. И это было чертовски горячо. Жарче, чем любой круг Ада, который только посетил бывший Нело Анжело. Так что Данте был в секунде от победы: Вергилий уже распахнул искусанные губы, чтобы простонать, но… их прервали. Телефонный звонок перекричал все остальные звуки офиса резко и безоговорочно — полудемоны вздрогнули.

— Агентство « _Devil may cry_ », слушаю, — поднял трубку Вергилий и произнёс заученную фразу таким спокойным тоном, будто бы это не он сейчас готов был спустить любовнику в горло от одного только взгляда. — Понятно. Сейчас передам ему телефон, — он отодвинул трубку от уха и ладонью закрыл нижнюю часть, чтобы клиент ненароком не услышал ничего не предназначенного для его ушей.

Данте смерил брата грозным взглядом, который без слов давал понять, что младший думает об этом звонке и о близнеце-обломщике в частности. Вообще-то он надеялся развести любовника на стоны, пока тот отвечал звонившему, поэтому ни на секунду не прерывал плавного движения головы, потом также плавно соскользнул с головки и повышенным тоном зашептал:

— Серьёзно? Я сейчас немного занят и не могу говорить, если ты не заметил! — судя по интонации, Данте оскорбился.

— Он назвал пароль, — пояснил Вергилий, и хмурый охотник выхватил у него из рук телефонную трубку:

— Да, слушаю, — пытаясь скрыть раздражение произнёс полудемон, а затем, зажав трубку плечом и приглушая звук правой ладонью, продолжил надрачивать член близнеца свободной рукой. — Понятно, но не могли бы вы перейти поближе к сути?.. — хотя Данте говорил с клиентом, продолжал смотреть он прямо в глаза близнецу. И тот не выдержал озорной ухмылки на любимом лице: Вергилий вытащил Данте из-под стола и положил уже сверху на столешницу, нависая сверху. Из-за этого грохнулся сам телефон, стул и, кажется, захлопнулась какая-то дверца на кухне за компанию. — Шум? Да, просто, тут мой неуклюжий братец упал со стула, представляете?! Продолжайте! — отшутился охотник и тут же прикрыл ладонью микрофон, шипя на брата. — Что ты творишь?

— Падаю со стула на тебя, — ответил Вергилий без тени улыбки, прижимаясь своим большим раздразнённым членом прямо к промежности любовника и двигая бёдрами на пробу. Данте закусил предплечье, продолжая слушать бесконечный трёп клиента и мысленно молясь, чтобы его больше ни о чём не спросили.


	4. Леди Глории (Триш)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Так, тут вас ждёт пропущенная сцена четвёрки, где Неро уже ускакал из замка Фортуна дальше бить морды всем встречным, ER, воссоединение, куни, секс в одежде, тайна личности (?) и ролевые игры (???). И конечно же ООС. Не думаю, что тут хоть один драббл обойдется без ООСа.
> 
> Изначально это писалось ради очень тупой шутки, которую вы увидите ниже, а потом мне очень понравилась мысль о том, что эти негодницы вытворяют в замке Спарды. Возможно, он бы оценил иронию. Ещё мне нравиться думать о том, что одновременно с этим Данте и Неро бесоёбятся в гостиной Санктуса.
> 
> Ещё я очень сильно не люблю клише, когда не-человек отрекается от своей природы, чтобы быть вместе со своим/своей возлюбленным/возлюбленной-человеком. Мне кажется, это человек должен принять не-человечность партнёра/партнёрши и смириться с ней. Как это связано с текстом? Не знаю. Просто гружу вас лишней информацией.

— Ты правда ходишь без нижнего белья? — Леди даже не смотрела в сторону своей давней партнёрши. Ей до сих пор был слишком непривычен её новый образ-прикрытие, потому что… Леди уже и забыла, что Триш — не человек.

Глория — теперь она носила такое имя для конспирации — перекинула одну ногу на другую так, что охотница могла бы с лёгкостью узнать ответ на свой вопрос, если бы только взглянула вниз, однако та продолжала рассматривать пустующую залу старинного замка. Мальчишка только недавно прошёл по этому месту, и теперь демонов здесь нет. Только Тр… Глория.

Демоница сидела на деревянной скамье, совершенно не похожая на старую себя, что до чёртиков пугало человеческое сознание. Разум слишком просто обманулся этой иллюзией, когда сердце требовательно рвалось навстречу «чарующей незнакомке», узнавая за чужой личиной свою любовь.

Они не виделись уже достаточно давно: Леди успела соскучиться. И она хотела бы увидеть при долгожданной встрече свою возлюбленную, а не совершенно другого на вид человека. Хотя женщина сразу её узнала. Да и как тут не узнать, когда тебя так самоуверенно затаскивает в подворотню и страстно целует какая-то незнакомка? Почерк прямолинейной и жадной до контакта Триш.

— А ты проверь, — вот и сейчас она была открыта в своих желаниях, так что охотница не могла даже злиться на её бестактность, а вместо этого отошла от высокой каменной колонны и направилась к демонице:

— Раздвигай ножки, послушница, если не боишься кары своего бога за блуд, — усмехнулась Леди, подходя к своей даме почти вплотную и нависая сверху. В ней бушевал настоящий азарт и пока что тихо тлело страстное желание близости. Уловив игривое настроение Леди, демоница тут же поддела пальцами ремешок портупеи над грудью и потянула к себе. Всё же, несмотря на внешний вид, это всё та же Триш.

— Ой, как страшно, — усмехнулась в ответ женщина, отпуская ремень и послушно раздвигая ноги перед любовницей.

Брюнетка опустилась на корточки и откинула в сторону крошечный клочок ткани, который какой-то безумец назвал юбкой. Под ним оказались спрятаны белые трусики, которые едва ли справлялись со своей задачей, поскольку почти не прикрывали лобок. Охотница с интересом разглядывала плотную ткань, ощущая нарастающий внутри жар. Всё же они были в разлуке слишком давно. И сейчас хотелось многого — она прикусила губу, чтобы не зарычать от нетерпения. Вообще-то это не она здесь демонических кровей, чтобы рычать от возбуждения.

Леди подняла глаза на демоницу, и их изголодавшиеся взгляды встретились: она явно была не одинока в своём желании заняться чем-то совсем непристойным в святом месте. Но если они собрались грешить, то делать это надо обстоятельно, даже под угрозой быть «застуканными» как шкодливые подростки. Впрочем, это даже добавляло большей пикантности щекотливой ситуации.

Женщина с трепетным предвкушением поцеловала тонкую ткань нижнего белья, попав точно в клитор, и прошлась языком вверх-вниз — Глория-Триш тут же непристойно выгнулась на скамье и издала сладкий для ушей стон. Как же давно Леди не слышала этого голоса: сейчас партнёрше не нужно было притворяться и подделывать интонации в речи, так что это был настоящий стон Триш, каким Леди его и запомнила. Она ощутила греющий ком удовлетворения в груди точно под сердцем, отчего торжествующе улыбнулась и пальцами сдвинула ткань в сторону, пару секунд любуясь на неизменную часть возлюбленной, а после припадая к чувствительному лону, желая услышать ещё больше непристойных звуков от любовницы и «вырастить» тот самый ком.

От нежных, но уверенных действий Леди Глория застонала громче, сдавливая собственную грудь через униформу, подняла ноги и уперлась пятками в края лавки, чтобы оторвать ягодицы от сидения и податься навстречу губам любовницы. Та без стеснения целовала и обсасывала складки половых губ, при этом облизывая их жадно, страстно и невыносимо медленно, доводя до дрожи даже демоницу.

— Леди, — позвала она возлюбленную, но та не прекратила сладких пыток, и тогда «Глория» позвала громче: — Леди… — та подняла взгляд вверх, но продолжила ещё усерднее. — Мэри… — женщина подняла голову, полностью переключая внимание на голос любовницы, — я ждала так долго… пожалуйста, сильнее… — (её) Триш облизнула пересохшие губы и раздвинула влажные складки в стороны.

— Хорошо, « _Глория_ », — Леди прильнула вплотную, упираясь носом в край белья, и широким мазком провела языком снизу вверх, а потом самым кончиком надавила на отросток над щелью. Она никак не могла проигнорировать просьбу своей дамы сердца, пускай даже та выглядела иначе. То — лишь оболочка. А вот настоящая Триш сейчас плавилась от её искренних ласк.

Руки молодой женщины обвили напряженные бёдра возлюбленной, придерживая и лаская. Сама Триш обхватила ладонями голову Леди, ероша короткие жесткие из-за укладки волосы, и не сдерживала голоса от пульсирующего наслаждения, что доставляла ей охотница, настойчиво играясь языком у неё между ног. Перед опытной изголодавшейся партнёршей у неё не было и шанса сдержаться в любом состоянии, а уж тем более возбужденной от долгожданного воссоединения.

Так что после особого волнистого движения демоницу пробрала оглушающая волна удовольствия, и она снова сильно прогнулась назад, практически складываясь пополам, и, вскрикнув, кончила, пачкая собственное бельё и губы любовницы. Впрочем, последнее было ненадолго — Леди потянула к себе возлюбленную за шнуровку на груди и поцеловала в губы, пачкая уже обеих.

Уже после, откинувшись на спинку лавки и лениво оглядывая неудовлетворённую охотницу, Триш спросила:

— Ты правда ходишь без бюстгальтера? — Леди сначала не поняла, к чему этот глупый вопрос, ответ на который женщине определённо известен. А потом смекнула:

— А ты проверь, — «Глория» усмехнулась. Она точно проверит, но для начала им бы найти более подходящее местечко. Всё же это замок. Не может же тут не быть ни одной спальни? И где они смогут согрешить ещё сильнее, как не в опочивальне самого Спасителя?


	5. Вергилий Неро

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Естественно тут демонические семейные ценности, Вергилий-собственник, римминг, ООС, начало отношений, немножко разницы в размерах, а ещё опасность самовозгорания;)  
> Обычно, ещё в таких ситуациях принято ставить ксенофилию, но я не поддерживаю такую точку зрения. поскольку оба партнёра относятся к одной расе.
> 
> Вообще, я всё время написания этой части с болью в сердце отрицала существование Данте, ага. Так что это АУ, где его нет (естественно, я шучу).
> 
> Ещё хочу передать привет всем дедам, что помнят те самые скрины с языками близнецов в сдт. Потому что я помню. И вы помните.

Вергилий давно привык к тому, что вся его жизнь — это бесконечная череда сражений за важнейшие вещи: за убеждения, за достоинство и за жизнь. И битвы редко будоражили его сознание, окончательно превратившись в серую рутину. Но теперь жизнь изменилась. Слишком резко на его вкус, однако нельзя было сказать, что ему не понравилось: сражений, от которых на пятом десятке жизни он уже устал, стало меньше, и больше он был не один. Его спину то и дело прикрывали брат, его подруги или, как сейчас, сын.

Сражение с толпой бесов завершилось (или только наступил перерыв — в таких вещах никогда нельзя быть уверенным), но щекочущее нервы возбуждение никуда не делось, потому что вызвало его вовсе не чувство угрозы от беспомощной перед старшим сыном Спарды мелочи, а желание продемонстрировать собственное превосходство отпрыску. Вергилий нарочито бился более грациозно и зрелищно, пускай его действия были не совсем рациональны, но его целью была не скорейшая аннигиляция ничтожных противников. Он желал каждую секунду искусственно растянутого сражения ощущать на себе полный восторга взгляд Неро, и это у него получилось. Поэтому полудемон был доволен. Слишком доволен, но сейчас его это не волновало, потому что жадно взирающий на него молодой обращенный парень затмевал любую другую мысль.

Неро сам по себе был самым удивительным человеком, что повстречал Вергилий на своём пути, а демоном он был просто фантастическим. За всю свою жизнь сын Спарды не видел что-то настолько потрясающее, что-то, что было способно завладеть его вниманием целиком и полностью даже на короткий промежуток времени. Но Неро каким-то удивительным образом сочетал в себе обманчивую хрупкость, смертельную опасность, холодную рассудительность, юношеский пыл, невероятную изобретательность и просто какое-то необъяснимое словами чудо. Именно поэтому Вергилий возжелал завладеть им всем, и сейчас, в истинном демоническом облике, который мужчина принял, чтобы впечатлить сына сильнее, это желание разгорелось в нем ярче лесного пожара, отчего синие огни вспыхнули на порядок сильнее.

— Отец? — удивлённо воскликнул ещё совсем юный бесёнок, чуть отстраняясь назад под руководством инстинктов. Сейчас Вергилий показался ему угрозой.

— Неро, — позвал демон, и его утробный рокот проник в сознание парня, сотрясая его, — будь моим, — демон плотоядно облизнул своим невозможным языком острые зубы, и почему-то охотнику стало дурно от этого жеста совсем не в том плане, в котором должно становиться дурно, когда сильный монстр облизывается при виде тебя. У парня дрогнули ноги.

— Быть твоим? Но я и так твой… — слово «сын» так и осталось лишь вертеться на языке, потому что Неро не имел возможности произнести его вслух: отец налетел на него, сбивая и с мысли, и с ног, а охотник даже не успел среагировать, позволяя впечатать себя в стену. После чего почувствовал язык уже на своей шее и… заурчал. Наверное, это должно было быть предупреждающее грозное рычание, но больше было похоже на недовольное кошачье мяуканье, поэтому Неро замер, смущенный. Потому что его нынешний, более животный в некотором роде облик выдал грязные мысли, которые долгое время роились у него в голове.

Не получив отказа или какого-либо сопротивления, Вергилий был решителен в своих действиях. Он настойчиво лизнул рот сына — альтернатива человеческого поцелуя, — а потом в резкой для себя манере развернул его спиной к себе, уделив несколько секунд бездействия на то, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть рельефную спину, сильные ноги и особенно привлекательную сейчас задницу молодого демона. На долю секунды сын Спарды даже пожалел о том, что пребывал в полном демоническом обличии, потому что таких размеров парень явно не был готов принять, однако он снова облизнулся от промелькнувших в голове картин, и его голову посетила просто блестящая мысль.

Неро даже успел подумать — и разочароваться, — что внезапный приступ отца закончился, и теперь он должен придумать какую-то глупую реплику, чтобы отшутиться на этот счёт, пока его губы всё ещё хранят желанное тепло Вергилия, как вдруг его подхватили за бёдра и потянули вверх, отрывая от земли. Охотник успел испуганно вцепиться когтями в полуразрушенную стену, оставляя за собой десять глубоких царапин, а потом зацепился крыльями за край дыры в кирпичной кладке. Он уже наполовину повернул голову, чтобы (с укором) посмотреть на отца, но почувствовал _это._

— Вергилий! — парень хотел звучать грозно и сердито, но вместе с ощутимым стоном это вышло… просто не вышло. Неро ощутил, как большой тёплый неровный язык проскользнул у него между ног, и больше не мог возмущаться. Он одновременно сжал и руки, отрывая от стены штукатурку, и лапы, кроша кроша кирпичи и другой строительный материал стены. Та посыпалась, отчего уже Вергилий тихо недовольно зарычал, и вибрация волной прошлась по языку, передаваясь прямо сыну. И он, стыдливо щурясь, простонал.

На самом деле парень раньше, мельком выглядывая язык полудемона в этой форме, задумывался о том, что тот похож на какую-то навороченную секс-игрушку, и очень густо краснел от таких похабных мыслей. Сейчас эта мысль снова посетила его, но покраснеть он не мог из-за особенностей демонической формы, однако мог сполна насладиться самой «игрушкой» в действии. Отец двигал своим языком достаточно медленно, давая привыкнуть, но очень настойчиво, иногда порыкивая или от удовольствия, или заметив положительную реакцию отпрыска, или всё сразу. Он крепко зафиксировал бёдра своими руками, не давая партнёру зажаться из-за смущения, и ласкал всё от основания вставшего члена до заветной дырочки, но ещё не решаясь проникать в последнюю.

Неро разрывался от удовольствия и желания толкнуться навстречу ласкам Вергилия и от вызванного этим желанием стыда. Это была сложная борьба человеческих табу и собственных эгоистичных желаний, которые с каждым движением, каждым рыком, каждым всполохом жара отца набирали мощь. Он уже не просто зажмурился и вцепился спектральными лапами в несчастную стенку как в последнюю опору, а прикусил собственные губы до крови и сжал кулаки, чтобы не потянуться рукой к пульсирующему члену. Это означало бы полный проигрыш воспитания и устоев, заложенных в него приёмными родителями и братом. Этого и добивался Вергилий.

И он же перехватил потянувшуюся к плоти руку хвостом, придавливая её к туловищу, и взял сына в плотное кольцо. От этого охотник обиженно зашипел, не вспомнив даже человеческих слов для возмущения, а потом так сладко закричал, когда полудемон свернул язык в трубочку и проник им в тугую девственную задницу, смазывая вязкой слюной и готовя для большего. И, кажется, Неро только осознал, к чему именно: от догадки к его лицу прилила кровь, что всё равно нельзя было заметить под слоем плотных чешуек.

Это было похоже на эротический кошмар, что очень понравился такому испорченному извращенцу, который думал о сексе с собственным отцом. Так что парень опёрся ещё и собственными руками об обшарпанную стену и стал равно дергаться навстречу отцу, громко урча и постанывая, потому что крепкое и нечувствительное в других местах демоническое тело оказалось очень податливым и чувствительным внутри, будто бы природа решила таким образом привести своё творение к гармонии. И это было чертовски правильное решение.

Вергилий, блокирующий прежде любое ёрзание парня своей стальной хваткой, теперь позволил сыну насаживаться на его язык, получая эмоциональное удовольствие от этих резких, напористых и очень честных движений. Мужчина постепенно разворачивал язык, растягивая сына и получая в ответ ещё больше толчков, нарастающую дрожь и громкие, несдержанные рыки, стоны, бессвязные крики. Всё это очень сильно подначивало мужчину бросить всё и потерять остатки выдержки, врываясь в такого послушного растерзанного любовника, но он держался на одном лишь упрямстве. Нужно было сделать всё правильно, чтобы у Неро остались в воспоминаниях только пронзающее позвоночник удовольствие и ни капли пробивающей нутро боли.

Вскоре юный демон не выдержал настолько обходительных ласк и прогнулся в позвоночнике, особенно глубоко насаживаясь на язык и окропляя густым семенем видавшую виды стенку. Он дрожал всем телом, и плотные мышцы бесконтрольно сжимались на языке, отчего сын Спарды снова взрыкнул совсем нетерпеливо, делая парню ещё хуже (лучше). Он вышел, медленно опустил сына на землю, не переставая придерживать расслабившегося партнёра, и прижался всем телом к его спине, чтобы тот точно ощутил свои дальнейшие развлечения и не подумал, что для него всё закончилось так быстро. А вот уже после всего Вергилий немного неуклюже прикоснулся своей пастью к человеческому затылку — в какой-то момент у охотника совсем кончились силы на поддержание демонической формы, — имитируя поцелуй. По праву обессиленный парень завозился в коконе из крыльев, в котором его укрыл отец от случайный любопытных глаз и других возможных неприятностей, и повернулся к нему лицом. Теперь его мысли были полностью трезвы, и он спросил:

— Какого хрена?

— Я хотел сделать тебя своим, — просто ответил полудемон таким тоном, будто бы это всё поясняло. Но, несмотря на то, что демонический голос всё ещё заставлял его ноги дрожать, Неро остался недовольным ответом:

— Я и так был твоим… — парень немного замялся, — сыном. А _теперь_ кто я?

Ответ был всё так же прост:

— Мой Неро.


	6. Данте Триш, Триш Леди, Леди Данте

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ну это старые-добрые друзья с привилегиями, ER, повседневность, ООС, сидение на лице и элементы (пошлого) юмора. Этот драббл никак не связан с тем, где Леди и Триш в давних романтических отношениях, это альтернативная вселенная так сказать.
> 
> Изначально я просто придумала позу, и она даже должна была быть у другого трисама, но я поняла, что ни одна из тех девушек провернуть такое не в состоянии. А потом я вспомнила о нашей бравой троице охотников на демонов и все встали на свои места! Но я всё ещё никак не могу представить у них прям романтическую влюблённость между тремя, хотя определённая химия между ними есть. Короче, получилось так, что они не могут себе позволить вступить в нормальные отношения с людьми, потому что подвергнут их жизни опасности, и поэтому удовлетворяют свои потребности в контакте друг с другом. И это правда на грани любви.
> 
> А на саму эту работу у меня идей куча: только и успеваю их записывать, чтобы не забыть. Будет много Данте.
> 
> В общем, наслаждайтесь.

Когда люди достаточно долго общаются одной компанией, у них появляются те или иные традиции. А они работали вместе уже очень давно, так что у них немало накопилось всяких обычаев. Например, после выполнения совместного задания охотники всегда собирались в офисе «Devil may cry» отмечать успех парой бутылочек виски и извечной пиццей, пускай эти вещи вообще не сочетались друг с другом.

То, что происходило потом, тоже было частью традиции, привычной и приятной для всех. Данте, галантно предлагая дамам для объятий оба своих плеча и ко всему прочему поддерживая их за талии, помогал обеим подругам подняться по лестнице к жилым комнатам — если конкретно, то к своей спальне. Внутри, как всегда, был небольшой беспорядок, ожидаемый для холостого не слишком чистоплотного мужчины. Однако перевоспитывать взрослого не-человека точно не имело смысла — Леди усмехнулась от промелькнувший мысли и, перешагнув пьяной походкой через пару брошенных носков, рухнула спиной на постель, при этом раскинула руки в стороны и заняла тем самым всю ширину кровати.

— Чего смешного? — шепотом спросила у неё Триш, навалившись сверху. Её голос был ласков и тягуч, в нём можно было запросто увязнуть как в отменном меду. Сама демоница совсем не выглядела пьяной, потому что не так много они выпили даже по человеческим меркам, что уж говорить про демонические? Данте вон даже не покраснел от алкоголя. 

Леди ничего не ответила, а вместо этого тихо рассмеялась и поцеловала в губы напарницу. Та не поленилась ответить и позволила повалить себя боком на постель, потому что её больше заботило не собственное положение в пространстве, а блузка женщины. Точнее то, что эта блузка всё ещё была на охотнице в полностью застёгнутом виде, поэтому блондинка стала высовывать маленькие прозрачные пуговицы из петель с завидной ловкостью — у того же полудемона это не всегда аккуратно получалось даже стоя без других движений, не говоря уже о поцелуе. Леди в долгу не осталась: нащупала молнию сбоку топа и быстро избавила партнёршу от этого элемента гардероба.

Не теряя времени даром, Данте тоже скинул с себя футболку и уже потянулся к ремню, однако… это было нечестно. Ему не хотелось оставаться единственному без внимания:

— Девочки, вы никого не забыли? — насмешливо спросил он, тоже склоняясь над постелью, но опуская руки не на матрац, а бёдра дам ближе к талии. 

— Да кому ты сдался, — оторвалась от поцелуя Триш и с противоречивой словам мягкостью провела рукой по щеке охотника. Леди тоже протянула к нему руку и положила ладонь на основание шеи:

— Мы тебя к себе взяли только из-за отменных мужских титек, — сказала она и переглянулась с подругой: в их глазах заблестели озорные искры. Тут же дамы опустили руки ниже, поглаживая грудь партнёра.

Данте нисколько не обиделся на дружеские подколы, потому что за столько лет общения давно привык, однако немного смутился от грубого комплимента, только это никак не помешало мужчине поддаться вперед, к ласкам. Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать:

— Специально для вас отрастил.

Раздевались далее они довольно сумбурно в шесть рук, где уже ни о каком аккуратном медленном расстегивании пуговиц речи и не шло, но их определённо устраивал такой подход, потому что все обладали достаточно взрывным темпераментом, и медленные ласковые раздевания не входили в список их привычек. По крайней мере в этой компании, где оставлять нежные ласковые поцелуи на каждом медленно приоткрывающемся клочке кожи было излишним. Им просто хотелось выпустить пар после работы и получить максимум удовольствия.

Как же хорошо иметь друзей, с которыми можно себе позволить эту роскошь: секс без обязательств. То, что нужно охотникам, не имеющим и шанса завести нормальные романтические отношения из-за опасности своей профессии (и из-за других скверных факторов).

Полудемон чувствовал себя просто прекрасно, придерживая одной рукой Триш за талию, другой — Леди, потому что ощущал и сильные напряжённые тела под пальцами, и узнаваемый солоноватый привкус на своём языке, и размашистые движения чужого языка на своём члене, и ради последнего приподнять задницу от матраца, опираясь на согнутые в коленях ноги, было совсем пустяковым делом. Данте был чертовски благодарен боевой подруге за старания: Леди брала в рот умело и специально сдавливала щёки, чтобы ощущения от проникновения были фантастическими, — однако лично выразить свою благодарность не мог, поэтому усердно передавал через демоницу. Он усердно облизывал складки щели, проходясь кончиком языка между большими и малыми, возрастающим движением в такт охотнице, больше задерживаясь у клитора и сдавливая его между языком и верхней губой.

Триш не пыталась раскусить тайного смысла всех манипуляций любовника, а просто наслаждалась его работой, плавно двигаясь тазом навстречу движениям и глуша стоны уже в любовнице, чьи бёдра подрагивали от напряжения у неё на плечах. Про Леди демоница ни в коем случае не забывала, держа талию и ногу, и с упоением посасывая верхнюю часть лона частично с нежной кожей лобка. Язык ласково и безостановочно проходил недолгий путь от основания до кончика клитора, усиливая ощущения. От этого женщина в её руках ощутимее дрожала и стискивала ноги за её головой сильнее, притираясь вагиной к лицу. 

Леди даже с её физической подготовкой было сложно долго держаться на весу, и даже руки начинали болеть, но она была достаточно нетрезвой и упрямой, чтобы провернуть это и продолжать из последних сил упираться ладонями в постель и держаться ногами за Триш. К тому же поддержка от обоих партнёров вызывала в ней нежное сентиментальное чувство, из-за которого по большей части и хотелось продолжать истязать своё уставшее тело. Поэтому она упорно насаживалась на Данте, который решил отрастить себе не только грудь, и это уже было немного проблемно. Но это уже привычная проблема для её растянутых губ.

Демоница первая заметила участившуюся дрожь подруги — та порядком устала в неустойчивом положении — и первая разорвала их традиционную цепочку, слезая с мужчины и аккуратно кладя напарницу на него. Данте, не будучи дураком, спокойно отпустил одну партнёршу и помог ей придерживать вторую. Затем он же похлопал размякшую в лежачем положении Леди по мягким ягодицам и поцеловал, куда и хотел изначально.

— Вы мои сладкие девочки, — ласково проурчал он, поглаживая брюнетку по бедру.

— Тебе точно нужно постоянно занимать рот, иначе ты непременно начинаешь болтать всякую ерунду, — хрипло рассмеялась женщина, оборачиваясь на напарника и встречаясь с ним взглядами. Триш только покачала головой от их перепалки и улыбнулась:

— Но Данте прав: ты очень вкусная.

— И ты туда же? — фыркнула Леди, полностью садясь на грудь Данте без страха (как будто она могла доставить для полудемона хотя бы какие-то неудобства). — Демоны, — подразнила она партнёров.

— Ну тогда держись, жалкая человечишка! — налетела на неё демоница и с легкостью повалила на постель для продолжения дальнейших обычаев. Данте перевалился к ним следом, думая, что такие крепкие связи между коллегами — это очень даже хорошо.


	7. Нико Кирие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это ау, где у Кирие полиаморные отношения с Неро и Нико, при этом Неро и Нико хорошо друг с другом ладят. Ну, тут очевидно ER, полиамория, приготовление к свадьбе.
> 
> А ещё здесь больше внимание уделяется самой ситуации, в которую попали герои, и вообще, я бы снизила бы рейтинг до R. Думаю, в будущем будут появляться ещё такие драбблы, где во главе будет не сам процесс "поцелуя", а что-то иное, но связанное с ним. Да, я сложно объясняю. Но вы поймете, когда увидите сами.

— Как я тебе? — спросила девушка у вошедшей в примерочную Нико, вертясь перед огромным зеркалом. Пышная, но удивительно лёгкая белая юбка вздымалась от таких резких движений, поэтому ей приходилось придерживать подол, чтобы он не задрался слишком высоко.

Кирие, даже взволнованная и нервная, в этом свадебном платье выглядела просто сказочно, но правда в том, что она сама по себе выглядела просто чудесно, а всё остальное на ней — это так, лишняя, не стоящая внимания мишура. Так что Нико была бы ровно в той же степени восхищения, если бы увидела возлюбленную в обычном летнем сарафане, домашнем сереньком платье или сорочке. Нет — сорочке она бы больше обрадовалась.

— Прекрасна как и всегда, подруга, — влюблённо улыбнулась оружейница, оглядываясь по сторонам. Они были в чертовски дорогом ателье, которое неожиданно порекомендовал Данте, и здесь не скупились для удобства состоятельных клиентов: примерочная была просто огромна.

Кажется, она была даже больше их спальни дома. Но большое пространство не казалось пустым: по углам комнаты стояли манекены с другими готовыми платьями, сбоку была ширма для особо стеснительных клиенток, а у противоположной стены стояли очень мягкий на вид большой диван с двумя креслами по бокам. Нико так и представила, как на этом диване развалился Неро, заинтересованно разглядывая наряд своей невесты, и тут же отмахнулась от этих ревнивых мыслей.

— Но эта юбка… она просто невыносима! Смотри! — Кирие оттолкнулась одной ногой и прокрутилась один поворот перед девушкой. — Она просто отвратительно взлетает от малейшего движения, — пожаловалась она, а Нико…

Нико выронила незажженную сигарету, которую стрельнула у парнишки на кассе и сжимала до этого в губах (она планировала выйти покурить, но перед этим предупредить подругу сердца, чтобы та ненароком не потеряла её). Юбка и правда задиралась во время движения, кружась параллельно полу, так что было прекрасно видно кружевное бельё девушки. Так что да: непорядок.

— В таком случае мы можем чуть ушить подол или же добавить больше украшений, чтобы юбка не задиралась, — предложила портниха, которая всё это время стояла рядом с ширмой. Нико, опустившаяся, чтобы поднять свою честно отобранную сигарету, вздрогнула и уронила её снова. Совсем забыла о том, что они здесь не одни, однако сложно замечать кого-то еще, если Кирие рядом.

— Ну, я даже не знаю… — Кирие пребывала в смятении, потому что не могла понять, подходит ли ей это платье.

— Ох, тётушка, мы сейчас переговорим о своих девичьих секретиках, а вы подождите снаружи! — Нико не дала бедной женщине сказать ни слова и так и выпихнула её в холл, захлопнув дверь перед носом, после чего обернулась к Кирие и отряхнула собственные руки. — Фух, теперь мы одни.

— Нико, это было очень некрасиво! — воскликнула старшая девушка. — Тебе нужно немедленно… — что нужно немедленно сделать, она так и не успела сказать, потому что оружейница уже подошла к ней почти вплотную, упираясь грудью к груди и останавливаясь губами у самых губ.

Она сначала внимательно посмотрела на смутившуюся в одночасье невесту и уже хотела было прошептать свои слова в такой опасной близости, но подумала о том, что, пожалуй, от неё сейчас пахнет сигаретами, поэтому отстранилась:

— Я и не претендую на «красивое» поведение, потому что мне всё равно не сравниться с твоей красотой, — от этих слов Кирие совсем зарделась и потеряла способности читать нотации, а Нико медленно опустилась перед ней на колени, будто бы прося прощения. — И вообще… На самом деле я хотела занять свой рот не разговорчиками, — оружейница подмигнула и задрала юбку, чтобы залезть под неё.

— Нико! Н-не здесь! — тут же воскликнула девушка, когда поняла истинные намерения подруги. — Нас же могут застать… — добавила она чуть тише, озираясь по сторонам. Камер видеонаблюдения она не заметила.

— Поэтому нам нужно быть потише, — усмехнулась в ответ девушка под платьем. Кирие пришлось расставить ноги чуть шире, чтобы та вся уместилась под юбкой, и теперь Нико даже не было видно со стороны.

Она послушалась шутливого предупреждения любовницы и прикусила кожу на ладони как раз вовремя, ведь оружейница поцеловала её сквозь тонкую ткань белья. И жалкое кружево нисколько не притупило, а даже сделало ярче и острее ощущения мягких тёплых губ на самом чувствительном месте чуть ниже линии роста волос. И, если бы не собственная ладонь, девушка точно не смогла бы сдержать стона.

Нико и правда целовала её нижние губы, сминая их губами прямо через ткань, но не желала останавливаться только на этом, и её язык выскользнул изо рта, проходясь по лёгкому кружеву и вызывая дрожь по всему телу. Кирие едва держалась на ногах благодаря поддержке возлюбленной — та сжала её бёдра по бокам, и это немного отрезвляло. Напоминало, что вообще нужно держаться.

— Нико, — несдержанно позвала девушка, глотая собственное опаляющее щёки смущение, — сними… сними их, — попросила она без уточнений. Но они не были нужны для Нико. Её бы удивило то, что её принцесса думала о чем-то ином, нежели о её губах у своего лона.

Оружейница выполнила просьбу: стянула намокшие от слюны и смазки трусики сразу до колен и обратно припала с глубоким поцелуем к нежной впадине — Кирие шумно выдохнула сквозь зубы и прикусила кожу на тыльной стороне ладони, жмурясь и накрывая второй рукой голову подруги поверх юбки. Это уже было хорошей реакцией, которая согревала грудь младшей нарастающим удовольствием, которое вспыхивало возбуждением в промежности. Но Нико была жадной до этих ощущений — ей всегда хотелось проделать с Кирие как можно больше грязных штучек, доставляя любимой удовольствие, — поэтому она, не прекращая поцелуя, положила ладонь на плоский дрожащий живот и медленно провела ею вниз, пока большой палец не дотянутся до выступающей части над губами. И надавила не сильно, но ощутимо — старшая простонала имя любовницы, надавливая на её макушку чуть сильнее. Кирие было очень стыдно, но жадная страсть на грани с самой настоящей похотью преобладала в ней: девушка жаждала получить всё, что хотела дать ей подруга сердца.

Неро пришлось побороться за право войти в примерочную, потому что путь ему преградила старомодная портниха, что верила в глупое суеверие о том, что жениху нельзя видеть невесту в свадебном платье до самой свадьбы. Но как могла остановить старая женщина молодого охотника с демонической кровью? Парень легко проскочил мимо такой ненадежной охраны в примерочную и быстро захлопнул двери, чтобы его не попытались вытащить отсюда, пока он сам не захочет. Потом он огляделся, и его взгляд первым делом привлекла покрасневшая, дрожащая и покрытая мелкой испариной Кирие, что одной рукой зажимала себе рот, а второй надавливала на подол белого платья, из-под которого торчали женские ноги в кожаных сапожках. Нашёл!

— Вот так ты ходишь покурить? — спросил Неро, пытаясь придать своему голосу ровный тембр. Увиденное всколыхнуло его и в без того взвинченные нервы и породило сильное желание всё бросить и присоединиться к девушкам. Но нельзя — у них образовались проблемы, которые срочно нужно решить, поэтому он с трудом отвёл взгляд от красивого лица возлюбленной и поправил брюки.

— Не-ро! — смущенно позвала девушка своего жениха, обронив при этом весьма долгий сладкий стон, от которого парню стало совсем не по себе: он сглотнул и ослабил галстук.

Нико вылезла из-под юбки злая и неудовлетворённая от того, что этот придурок их прервал:

— Завидуй молча. И в другой комнате. Вообще, чего ты припёрся? — она так и не поднялась с колен, но поправила ладонью сбившуюся причёску.

— Я искал тебя повсюду! — Неро выглядел не менее возмущенным сложа руки на груди. — Нужно срочно ехать в ресторан, потому что эти… придурки!.. — похоже, дело реально было серьёзное, потому что охотник чуть не забылся и едва смог сдержать ругательство, хотя рядом была его милая Кирие. — Это просто нужно видеть, что они натворили в этот раз! Серьёзно, пятый десяток обоим, а мозгов на двоих меньше, чем у детей!

— Вот чё-орт, — протянула оружейница и похлопала себя по карманам в поисках пачки сигарет, а потом вспомнила, что та пустая, и единственную подстреленную сигарету растоптал Неро, когда влетел в комнату.

— Очень срочно? — встревожилась Кирие, и возлюбленные тут же перевели на неё свои взгляды, отчего та смутилась ещё сильнее.

Неро быстро смекнул что к чему и потёр свою вспотевшую шею, прикидывая ущерб, который могли нанести близнецы ресторану… зданию… району… городу? А потом сказал:

— Ну, пять минуток у вас ещё есть в запасе… если Нико поторопится, конечно же.

— А ты во мне не сомневайся, — огрызнулась девушка. — Лучше посторожи вход, чтобы больше никто не зашёл.

— Хорошо-хорошо, но ты мне будешь должна, — усмехнулся охотник и уже направился к выходу, как его окликнула невеста:

— Неро, а как тебе… моё платье? — он остановился, развернулся и осмотрел возлюбленную ещё раз, после чего покачал головой:

— Я не знаю, потому что не могу сосредоточиться _не на тебе_ , — Неро ласково улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты, заперев за собой дверь. И смиренно остался ждать по ту сторону того момента, как девочки закончат свои дела.

— Хех, всё же он может соображать, когда захочет, — усмехнулась Нико, а Кирие хотела у неё переспросить, но вместо слов изо рта вырывались новые стоны, и девушка поспешно прикрыла его рукой.

Нико была не намерена терять более ни секунды.


	8. Вергилий и Данте Неро

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Снова трисам, минет, групповой секс, нецензурная лексика и минимум дэдди-кинка. А ещё это продолжения той самой, первой части, где мужчину решили вознаградить парня по заслугам, хотя прошло всё не без нареканий.
> 
> Да, я в предыдущей части написала, что хочу писать не настолько графичные драбблы, но теперь написала этот, но это же тоже хорошо, не так ли?

Неро сидел на краю кровати с широко разведёнными коленями, цепляясь длинными одеревеневшими пальцами за постельное бельё, потому что не цепляться он не мог. Он не сам решил так устроиться — его повалили на постель мужчины, но правда в том, что парень даже не думал сопротивляться. Ох, только не в этой ситуации, когда между ног устроились близнецы, слишком слаженно прокладывая себе поцелуями путь друг к другу по его бёдрам. Хотя сначала он тоже хотел стоять, чтобы иметь возможность толкнуться тазом навстречу ласкам, но теперь признался сам себе, что его ноги просто не выдержали бы такого напряжения, и он позорно рухнул бы прямо на партнёров. Так что приходилось терпеть это сдавленное положение и просто ощущать действия любовников.

Отец поглаживал его колено, уверенно и поспешно приближаясь к паху, проводя языком по напряжённым мышцам обратной стороны бедра. Вергилий неотрывно смотрел в глаза сына, и тот был очарован его глубоким, таящим в себе столько загадок взглядом, поэтому долго не замечал, что старший второй рукой пытался отпихнуть голову брата в сторону, чтобы занять первенство в их очередной гонке.

Дядя, впрочем, также свободной рукой пытался отпихнуть близнеца, не отрываясь от более откровенного поглаживания выпирающей тазовой косточки и настоящего терзания ноги племянника. Данте выцеловывал нежную кожу внутренней стороны бедра жадно, оттягивая кожу зубами и оставляя за собой едва заметные следы — Вергилий, заметив это, остановился на своём пути, чтобы особенно страстно поцеловать кожу парня до возникновения заветной красной отметины. Тот вздрогнул и шумно выдохнул носом.

Даже сейчас близнецы будто сражались. Сражались за внимание Неро — понял тот и даже не смог остановить их, наслаждаясь возрастающим старанием любовников. Они так сильно хотели доставить ему удовольствие, что ни один из них не мог себе позволить уступить в этом стремлении другому.

Вскоре братья закономерно встретились ровно на середине своего пути: одновременно прижались щеками к крепкому горячему члену младшего партнёра и безжалостно сдавили его, вызывая стон сквозь стиснутые зубы: парень сначала зажмурился, чтобы не видеть слишком возбуждающего зрелища из-за боязни не выдержать такого откровенного вида, но потом понял, что так пропустит всё представление и поспешно открыл глаза. Вергилий впервые отвёл свой взгляд с сына и скосил его на брата не то хмуро, не то игриво, и Неро тоже удостоил своим вниманием охотника. Тот очень воодушевился от возможности проявить себя и повернул голову так, чтобы с шумным причмокиванием поцеловать, а затем лизнуть вздрогнувший ствол. Двигался нарочито медленно, дразня сначала лишь кончиком языка очертания вен, но после облизывая со всем упорством. Молодой охотник снова вздрогнул всем телом от пульсирующих импульсов удовольствия и простонал:

— Дан-те… — мужчина был очень доволен его реакцией — это читалось в его полыхающих жадным пламенем глазах и широкой усмешке, которую он не мог спрятать даже целуя молодую отзывчивую плоть. Ему безумно нравилось то, как Неро честно прогибался от его действий в тщетной, но искренней попытке толкнуться бёдрами навстречу, как его щёки и уши окрашивались соблазнительным румянцем, как дрожал его голос. А ещё малец очень сильно пришёлся ему по вкусу, поэтому охотник прильнул к члену чуть ли не урча.

Но Вергилий не хотел быть обделённым из-за собственной нерасторопности, поэтому более без промедления вобрал в рот истекающую смазкой головку, сдавливая губами, и отпихнул брата в сторону. Как будто опасался, что брат полезет отбирать «игрушку» только себе. И отобрал первым?

— Отец… — Неро выдохнул куда более громко и, как ему хотелось, грозно. Хотя должное впечатление произвести не получилось, и мужчина стал вбирать в себя плоть, пытаясь повторить свой фокус со своим гипнотическим взглядом, под уже хмурым и недобрым взглядом близнеца. И это выглядело чертовски сексуально: Вергилий опирался руками на бёдра сына и опускал голову ниже, старательно вбирая щеки — сдавливая член в себе, с неведомой долей грациозности, немыслимой при минете. Но Неро смог себя заставить разрушить эту желанную картину, потому что… чёрт, Данте, похоже, расстроился, смиряя их обоих грустным взглядом брошенного щенка. Как же с ними сложно!

— Вергилий, — парень положил ладонь на голову любовника и потянул за волосы назад, заставляя отстраниться. — Если вы… не можете договориться друг с другом… то и не… — Вергилий даже не дослушал до конца сбивчивую речь сына, а сразу подвинулся в сторону, одновременно с этим притягивая обратно к себе брата за локоть:

— Прошу прощения, — выдохнул он в губы любовника, а затем поделился с ним вкусом Неро на языке, отчего сам парень простонал совсем несдержанно и вонзил короткие ногти в матрац. Просто Данте любил особо глубокие и шумные поцелуи, так что сейчас он с таким упоением облизывал губы брата, которые только что были на его члене, и Неро возбудился ещё сильнее, хотя даже не представлял, что такое возможно от простых грязных мыслей (и, конечно же, от вида возлюбленных, целующихся прямо у него в ногах).

Близнецы, не разрывая поцелуя, обхватили ствол ладонями: сначала это сделал младший, а затем уже старший брат положил свою поверх, направляя нарастающее движение. Дрочили они со знанием дела — опыта им, похоже, было не занимать — усмехнулся про себя юный охотник и тут же пропустил громкий стон, когда кто-то из партнёров при восходящем движении потер большим пальцем головку, дразня раскрытую чувствительную плоть.

— Кажется, мы договорились, малыш, — только разорвав поцелуй, усмехнулся дядя, а отец насмешливо фыркнул, переключая своё внимание на отпрыска.

 _«Кажется?»_ — уже хотел спросить Неро, но не смог: воздух из его лёгких был выбит следующим невероятно слаженным действием близнецов. Они, не прерывая движения рук, наклонились ближе и вобрали в рот по яичку, нежно лаская каждый своё губами и языком. И это было как-то слишком для него: ощущать на себе два плотоядных немигающих взгляда и чувствовать _такое_.

— Бля-ять, д-дьяволы… — простонал он и рухнул спиной на постель, разморённый таким подлым ходом. Затем приподнял ноги, позволил партнёрам развести их в разные стороны и стал полностью открыт перед ним снизу, но закрыл пылающее лицо ладонями. Он себя переоценил, когда подумал, что стойко вынесет это истязание полудемонов, работающих слаженно, «в команде».

— Сквернословящий ребёнок, — оторвался Вергилий, уступая своё место брату, чтобы укусить отпрыска в нежную кожу бедра. Данте, впрочем, тоже не удержался и куснул его у паховой складки, присоединяясь к претензии, хотя его точно не волновали ругательства в постели. Напротив, ему очень даже нравилось, когда парень выдавал что-то вроде: _«Выеби меня, папочка»_ , даже если это предназначалось не ему.

От этих мыслей и навеянных ими воспоминаний член Данте очень заинтересованно дернулся, что тут же заметил находящийся вплотную брат и переложил свою руку с органа сына на ствол брата, облизываясь и мня плоть у основания. Охотник тоже проделал со своей ладонью, так что на краткий миг Неро оказался без внимания, но вскоре припали губами к основанию члена с разных сторон, медленно и уверенно поднимаясь выше. Парень закусил ладонь, чувствуя, какие узоры выписывали языки близнецов, а потом и вовсе не вытерпел и сдвинул пальцы так, чтобы видеть действия любовников снизу.

Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как они снова встретились на самом конце и стали играться с головкой, толкая её из одного рта в другой: Данте не раскрывал губ сразу, позволяя сминать и пачкать их предэякулятом, пока брат пытался своим языком запихнуть головку ему в рот, а Вергилий, наоборот, охотно открывал губы, чтобы брат мог затолкнуть головку ему в рот, но тот всё равно игрался, перекатывая её от одного края рта к другому. Неро почувствовал, как у него резко пересохло горло, а слюна стала слишком вязкой, чтобы исправить это недоразумение, но парень всё равно сглотнул, и приподнялся на локтях, чтобы рассмотреть всё лучше.

Мужчины моментально заметили движение и прекратили эту игру, но тут же начали следующую. Они прекрасно видели то, как партнёр реагировал на их слаженные движения, поэтому одновременно лизнули головку с разных сторон и… Неро простонал особенно протяжно, сбиваясь с дыхания и тихо повторяя бессвязные ругательства. Так покраснел, покусывая свои горячие, голодные до поцелуев губы. Близнецы одновременно взрыкнули и, чтобы не наброситься на любовника, прерывая их обещанную награду, поцеловали друг друга, сминая губами ещё и плоть между ними.

Неро потянулся к своему члену, но слепящая вспышка наслаждения накрыла его раньше, и вместо этого парень откинулся на спину, снова пряча лицо, но на сей раз в сгибе локтя. Чёрт, как быстро. У него была такая возможность, и он не продержался даже десятка минут. Вдруг, они после такого будут насмехаться над ним — скорострелом — до конца его жизни?

— Резкий малыш, — ожидаемо усмехнулся Данте, слизывая семя с губ (брата и своих), а потом и с поджатого живота любовника.

— Данте, прекрати! — смутился парень и попытался отпихнуть дядю рукой от живота, ёжась от щекотки.

— Не хочу, — нагло улыбнулся тот перед тем, как снова лизнуть всё ещё твёрдую плоть — Вергилий любезно уступил место между ног сына в полное распоряжение младшего, сам устраиваясь за спиной близнеца. — Согласись, что мы были хороши, да? Хотя можешь ничего не говорить: всё уже сказал салют в нашу честь, — он выглядел невероятно довольным. И с также довольным видом вобрал в рот всё ещё твёрдый член.

— Да-анте, — протянули оба любовника, но голос Неро уходил больше в неловкое смущение (требовал прекратить), а Вергилия — в предупреждение о чем-то многообещающем (требовал не отвлекаться). Данте любил оба этих голоса. И обоих этих мужчин. Впрочем, это было взаимно, как не посмотри.


End file.
